1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the production process of a connector and to the mold structure of a connector by which the molding and assembling of a plurality of parts are carried out in a single mold.
2. Description of Background Information
When a connector is produced, a connector housing and auxiliary parts such as a retainer and the like were molded in general by separate molds, then they were taken out and delivered to a temporary assembly location, and a completed product has been obtained by temporarily assembling the housing and the auxiliary parts. However, since such method has many working steps and high costs, a method known as a so-called in-mold assembly, in which a connector housing and auxiliary parts such as a retainer and the like were molded in one mold and then the components are assembled in the same mold, has been used as a method for solving the above problems. Further, such production method of a connector is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Publication (Kokai) HEI No. 9-11239.
Furthermore, as a connector which is equipped with a retainer for eliminating the slip of terminal fittings, there is a so-called side retainer type in which a retainer is inserted from the side face of a connector housing so that it crosses the terminal fittings. Such a connector is schematically shown in FIG. 8. A connector housing 1 has a generally box shape, and a plurality of through cavities 2 are provided to extend in the up and down direction as shown in the drawing. Further, a retainer installation hole 3, which is connected with the respective cavities 2, is provided in one side of the connector housing, and a retainer 4 is configured to be inserted into a retaining position.
Considering a mold structure in such connector when molding and assembling are carried out in a mold as described above, it is firstly required that a mold which moves in the up and down direction (X-axis direction) for forming the cavities 2 of the connector housing 1 is provided. Further, a mold which is equipped with a pin extends in the transverse direction (Y-axis direction) and moves in the transverse direction is required at least for forming the retainer installation hole 3. In order to mold the retainer 4 and assemble it to the retainer installation hole 3 while avoiding interference with these molds, the retainer 4 is molded at a position which is spaced apart in the fore and aft direction (Z-axis direction) relative to the connector housing 1.
An example of the assembly procedure of the known connector of FIG. 8 is now described. First, after the connector housing 1 and the retainer 4 are molded in a closed mold condition, a mold in the up and down direction (X-axis direction) is opened, a mold in the transverse direction (Y-axis direction) is further opened to pull out the pin from the retainer installation hole 3, and it is retracted to a position at which interference with the retainer 4 can be avoided. Then, the retainer 4 is pushed in the fore and aft direction (Z-axis direction), and moved to a position (illustrated by double dotted line) at which it is aligned with the retainer installation hole 3. Then, the retainer 4 is pushed in the transverse direction (Y-axis direction), and is inserted in the retainer installation hole 3.
Thus, when auxiliary parts such as the retainer and the like are installed in the installation hole of the connector housing, the pin for forming the installation hole is pulled out from the mold of the connector housing. Thus, a construction for avoiding interference of the mold and the auxiliary parts and the like is required in order to install the auxiliary parts in the installation hole from the same position. Therefore, the mold construction is complicated and cost increases have been induced. Further, in the above-mentioned mold construction, since members which move in the three axial directions, up and down, transverse, and fore and aft directions are provided, it has been extremely difficult to make a construction by which many connector parts are simultaneously molded by one mold configuration as they are assembled.
The present invention was completed considering the above-mentioned circumstances, and an object is to provide a production process of a connector and a mold construction of the connector by which the mold construction can be simplified.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, a process is provided for molding a connector including a connector housing and at least one auxiliary part thereof in a single mold and then assembling the connector housing and the at least one auxiliary part together in the single mold. The process includes providing molding spaces for the connector housing and the at least one auxiliary part in the mold, providing an installation hole forming pin that protrudes into the molding space of the connector housing to form an installation through hole for installing the at least one auxiliary part in the connector housing. The process also includes providing the molding space of the at least one auxiliary part in alignment with an extension line of the installation hole forming pin, and installing the at least one auxiliary part in the installation through hole from a side opposite the mold extraction side of the installation through hole forming pin by pressing the at least one auxiliary part toward the connector housing side by a pressing part subsequent to completion of molding.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a mold apparatus is provided for molding a connector including a connector housing and at least one auxiliary part therefor in a single mold and then assembling the connector housing and the at least one auxiliary part in the single mold. The mold apparatus includes molding spaces for the connector housing and for the at least one auxiliary part provided in the single mold. An installation through hole forming pin is provided to protrude into the molding space of the connector housing to form an installation through hole for installing the at least one auxiliary part in the connector housing. The molding space of the at least one auxiliary part is arranged on an extension line of the installation through hole forming pin so that the at least one auxiliary part is installed in the installation through hole from a side opposite a mold extraction side of the installation through hole forming pin by pressing the at least one auxiliary part toward the connector housing side by a pressing part subsequent to completion of molding.
According to other aspects of the present invention, the installation through hole is formed in the connector housing by the installation through hole forming pin. After the connector housing and the at least one auxiliary part is molded, the at least one auxiliary part is assembled in the installation through hole from the side opposite the mold extraction side of the installation through hole forming pin. Thus, since interference of the installation through hole forming pin with the at least one auxiliary part is avoided, the mold construction can be simplified. Further, the mold apparatus can be configured so that the direction of movement of the respective parts of the mold is only along two axis lines of direction. Thus, the molding spaces of a plurality of connectors can be provided in the mold aligned along a third axis line direction. Therefore, the molding and fabrication of parts for many connectors can be simultaneously carried out by a single mold apparatus.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a single mold apparatus is provided for molding a connector including a connector housing and at least one auxiliary part therefor in a single mold and then assembling the connector housing and the at least one auxiliary part in the single mold. The single mold apparatus includes at least a first molding space for molding the connector housing, at least a second molding space for molding the at least one auxiliary part provided in the mold, and at least one installation hole forming pin provided to protrude into the first molding space of the connector housing to form an installation through hole configured to receive the at least one auxiliary part in the connector housing. The second molding space is aligned with an extension line of the installation through hole forming pin so that the at least one auxiliary part is installable in the installation through hole from a side opposite a mold extraction side of the installation hole forming pin by pressing the at least one auxiliary part toward the connector housing side subsequent to completion of molding.
In another aspect of the present invention, the single mold apparatus may include a lower mold part, an upper mold part, a left slide mold and a right slide mold, and wherein portions of the upper mold, the lower mold and the left slide mold form the first molding space, and portions of the upper mold, the lower mold and the right slide mold form the second molding space. Additionally, the left slide mold may include an installation hole forming pin that is extendible into and out of the first molding space to form an installation through hole in the connector housing.
In a further aspect of the present invention, the second molding space is positioned in alignment with the installation forming pin and the installation through hole so that upon completion of molding and separation of mold parts, the auxiliary part is directly insertable into the installation through hole in a single linear motion while the connector housing and the auxiliary part remain within the confines of the single mold apparatus.
In a still further aspect of the present invention, the single mold apparatus may include first drive mechanism operatively connected between the upper mold and the left slide mold so that movement of the upper mold toward and away from the lower mold causes the left slide mold to move transversely of the upper and lower molds which results in movement of the installation hole forming pin into and out of the first mold space.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the single mold apparatus may further include a driving part movable in a direction toward and away from the right slide mold, and the right slide mold may include a pressing part for pressing the auxiliary part transversely into the installation through hole. Additionally, a second drive mechanism is operatively connected between the driving part and the right slide mold so that movement of the driving part toward and away from the right slide mold causes the right slide mold to move transversely of the upper and lower molds which results in movement of the pressing part into and out of the second mold space to thereby press the auxiliary part at least partially into the installation through hole while the connector housing and the auxiliary part remain within the confines of the single mold apparatus.
The first driving mechanism may include an angular pin provided on one of the upper mold and the left slide mold and a complementary angular receiving hole provided on the other of the upper mold and the left slide mold, and the second driving mechanism may include an angular pin provided on one of the driving part and the right slide mold and a complementary angular receiving hole provided on the other of the driving part and the right slide mold.
In a further aspect of the present invention, the single mold apparatus may further include an ejector provided in the lower mold adjacent the first mold space, the ejector being movable relative to the lower mold to eject the completed connector from the first mold space.
In a still further aspect of the present invention, the single mold apparatus may further include a plurality of first and second mold spaces formed by the upper, lower, left slide and right slide molds and aligned so that a plurality of connector housings and auxiliary parts are simultaneously moldable and assembleable within the single mold apparatus.